


Не (очень) правильно

by Olololsh



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fatfetish, Femdom, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Somnophilia, dubcon, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: В полицейской академии Диего знакомится с Юдорой Патч, и она зовет в кино.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Оriginal Female Character
Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Не (очень) правильно

**Author's Note:**

> Автор угорел только по сериальным партиям Диего и решил не лезть в комиксный лес, ибо там еще страннее.

Первое время в полицейской академии Диего было просто. Почти как ребятам после армии. Хотя он не служил, но тоже привык быстро собираться, привык, что он всегда все делает плохо. Ему не нужно было учиться говорить «да, сэр», «никак нет, сэр», потому что именно так он всю жизнь общался с человеком, назвавшимся отцом. Человеком, которому никакого дела не было до него и остальных настолько, что даже имен им дать не удосужился. Мама, _андроид_ , и то казалась человечнее, всегда находя нужные слова для каждого. Вот и сейчас, понимая, что не может произнести то, что хочет, Диего вспоминал ее мягкий голос: «Представь фразу в голове».  
— Да, я пойду с тобой в кино! — наконец выпалил он. — Фильм про ирландских гопников из Бостона — это то, что я очень хочу посмотреть!  
— Отлично, — широко улыбнулась Юдора Патч, перехватывая фуражку и смотря почему-то на носки своих ботинок. — Тогда... в семь у выхода?  
— Д-да, — почти не запнулся Диего и утвердительно качнул головой. — Отлично! Я... я очень буду ждать.  
Патч подняла глаза, быстро и влажно чмокнула в щеку и, хихикнув, побежала в сторону своего кампуса. Внушало оптимизм. Патч нравилась Диего многим. Не пялилась на него, потому что он из Академии Амбрелла, не просила показывать, что он умеет, да и тупых вопросов не задавала. И она была лучшей на курсе. Даже лучше самого Диего. Не в «физике», конечно, но во всех этих скучных классах по праву и всякому такому. Диего это казалось крайне нудным: он хотел скорее получить жетон и отправиться на улицы вершить правосудие. 

Когда он свалил из дома в семнадцать, пришлось о жизни узнать много того, чего не хотелось бы. Зато все эти годы до поступления сюда его никто не контролировал и, к слову, не искал. Пятый пропал слишком давно, а вот Бен погиб у них на глазах. Все как-то сразу тогда навалилось: и сухая реакция отца, и острое ощущение, что больше не хочется быть пешкой в чьей-то чужой игре. Диего сказал все, что думал: прежде всего про нюню Лютера. Ну, не может такая размазня быть Первым. Он ведь даже не вякнул, чтобы попытаться остановить. Интересно, что бы сказал отец, узнай, что Диего собрался в кино с сокурсницей? Мама точно бы порадовалась. Что-нибудь даже посоветовала, как у нее обычно получалось: тепло и воодушевляюще. Даже как-то сам всегда начинал в себя верить после ее слов. Мамы не хватало несмотря на то, что она была лишь машиной. Машиной с куда более широким спектром эмоций, чем у некоторых людей. 

Влетев в комнату, начал рыться в своих немногочисленных вещах. Похоже, Диего так и не научился носить простую одежду. Всю жизнь — в форме. Школьной, супергеройской, курсанта полицейской академии. Он смотрел на себя в зеркало и не знал, куда сунуть ножи: карманы шорт слишком неглубокие, а из нагрудного кармана рубашки — торчат. Одолжил у соседа по комнате сумку на пояс.  
— Резину-то взял? — хохотнул тот, падая на свою койку.  
— А надо? — обернулся Диего и щелкнул застежкой.  
— Ну-у, — протянул тот, ухмыляясь, — Патч — штучка горячая. Впереди выходные: в общагу можно и не возвращаться. Да и кто откажется перепихнуться с чуваком из Академии Амбрелла?

Диего как-то про это не думал последнее время, полностью концентрируясь на долбаной учебе. Конечно, у него за последние три года — как только он свалил из дома, — девчонки были. До поступления в полицейскую академию он в старом костюме и маске патрулировал ночью улицы. С четверга по воскресенье в центре частенько спасал чуть подвыпивших дам от нежелательного полового акта с незнакомцами, и почему-то пару раз получал от них весьма своеобразную благодарность. Приятную. 

Тут же в памяти всплыл случай из последней такой вылазки. Светало. Диего шел в сторону заброшенного склада, где спал последние пару недель, думая, что лучше бы спасенные ему платили деньгами, а не минетами. Да и не всегда еще и приятными: подвыпившие девицы частенько задевали зубами. Зарабатывать приходилось подпольным боями, после которых болело все. А еще он думал, насколько же круто будет стать настоящим полицейским — у него же и документы уже приняли, да и баблишко он худо-бедно скопил на оплату учебы, — когда услышал крик. Побежал. Полная женщина, плача, показывала пальцем на двух убегающих мужчин. Диего бросил пару ножей, пригвоздив тех, к чему получилось. Но пока он добрался до них, один, который и сжимал дамскую сумочку, смог освободиться. Он полоснул Диего его же ножом по плечу, что, в принципе, не помогло. Оба так и остались лежать на влажной после дождя мостовой без сознания.  
_— Я так благодарна! — женщина в старомодных очках прижала к груди протянутую сумочку. — Там вся моя жизнь! Вы же... Ох, у вас кровь! Я медик, я тут рядом живу, как раз с дежурства шла, давайте обработаю..._  
Рукав слишком быстро намокал, а запах крови все сильнее бил в ноздри, так что Диего послушно пошел за ней. Рабочая рука: сам плохо справится. Она как-то представилась, нервно смеясь и поправляя очки, пока они ехали в лифте с кривенькими потекшими тэгами, явно намалеванными еще совсем детьми; говорила, что в старшей школе была огромной фанаткой Академии Амбрелла. Правда больше всего любила Номера один. Потом говорила, как сожалеет о смерти Бена. Снова благодарила за помощь. Небольшая простенькая квартирка, пропахшая кошками; женщина сбросила туфли на низком каблуке, заперла дверь и, повесив спасенную сумочку на крючок, положила ладонь Диего на плечо и повела на кухню. Усадила на стол, достала аптечку и основательно вымыла руки. Диего отложил ножи и стянул кофту. К краям пореза с запекающейся кровью начала прилипать ткань, и отдирать ее было неприятно. Женщина как-то хищно посмотрела на него, но, выдохнув, нацепила перчатки и начала обрабатывать. Диего смотрел по сторонам: в окно было видно стену соседнего дома. Разномастные тарелки в сушилке. Сальные полотенце и прихватки. Куча приправ, пять мисок с едой для кошек. Фото Кеннеди на холодильнике — это Диего однозначно одобрял. Все бы отдал, чтобы иметь возможность спасти его.  
_— Нужно пару швов. Сейчас наложу, — голос женщины заставил посмотреть на нее. Она деловито открыла какую-то ампулу. — Только обезболивающее вколю._  
Последнее, что помнил Диего, — шприц в ее руках.  
Придя в себя, он вздрогнул. Лопатки лежали на чем-то холодном, руку саднило и... Не до конца доверяя ощущениям, он приподнялся на локтях. Его стоящий колом член был зажат между двух рыхлых грудей той женщины. Руками она на них надавливала, а языком доставала головку. Диего хотел было отстраниться, но женщина, приостановившись и посмотрев исподлобья почти черными глазами, томно спросила:  
_— А не мог бы надеть маску и взять нож?_  
Понимая, что яйца давно поджались, и вообще хорошо бы поскорее кончить, Диего нацепил маску, судорожно нащупал нож и как-то нелепо приложил его к ее щеке.  
Она потерлась о тупой обух, прошлась языком по ребру и вновь лизнула член. Прежде, чем насаживаться ртом, попросила, чтобы он не убирал клинок от ее лица. Диего держал его тупой стороной и, как только кончил, одеваясь на ходу, убежал, с неплохим швом на руке, вещами под мышкой и совершенно спутанными чувствами. Жирная тетка отымела его своими сиськами, даже не спросив. Так мерзко. Что бы сказал об этом Клаус?  
Этот случай, заставляя всякий раз испытывать отвращение, иногда вылезал откуда-то, хотя Диего пытался всеми силами засунуть его как можно дальше и лучше — вообще забыть. Его сперма на полных похотливо приоткрытых губах, язык, ее слизывающий. И гнусное чувство, что им воспользовались без его согласия. 

Убрав три презерватива в маленький кармашек сумки и выбросив от них коробку, Диего еще раз посмотрел в зеркало. Сосед сально ухмыльнулся в отражении. Взять ли маску? Вдруг кому-то понадобится помощь? Сунул к ножам. Все-таки свалить из дома — было чертовски умным решением. Можно было смотреть, что хочется, читать любые книги, общаться опять-таки, с кем нравится Диего. Жить нормальной жизнью. Иногда он думал: а вот будь они не в небольшом городе, а в Майами, например, с наркотрафиком и эмигрантами, Лос-Анджелесе, Нью-Йорке, Атланте, в конце концов, дожил бы он до сегодняшнего дня? Или их всех бы постигла участь Бена, встречай они настоящую опасность постоянно, а не какие-то редкие ограбления банков и музеев в богом забытом городке? И не бежал бы сейчас Диего вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая по три ступеньки, а гнил бы в земле, давно сожранный червями. И доставал бы Клауса, если бы он сам еще не откинулся к этому моменту. Про это он тоже часто думал.

Юдора Патч ждала за территорией полицейской академии в коротком светлом платье и кроссовках. Диего подумал, что впервые видит ее в гражданском. Непривычно. Она чмокнула его почти в губы и широко улыбнулась:  
— Не опоздал!  
— А должен был? — искренне удивился он. Диего никогда не опаздывал, обычно приходил раньше. Губы у нее были в каком-то блеске, что ли: чувствовалось что-то пахнущее вишней и немного липкое на коже теперь. Хотелось потрогать, стереть, но Диего решил переждать.  
— Нет, конечно! — рассмеялась Патч и, кивнув в сторону центра, бодро зашагала вперед. Он быстро потер лицо, сунув руку в карман шорт, вытер пальцы, надеясь, что она не заметила. — Интересно, много народу будет? Тысячу лет в кино не ходила.  
— Я и того дольше, — он чуть ускорил шаг, чтобы поспеть за ней.  
Конец сентября выдался теплым. Но сухие листья начали опадать, изредка хрустя под ногами. На верандах кафешек было людно. Предзакатное солнце отражалось от стаканов и бокалов, пахло пятницей. А они с Патч шли по оживленной улице к кинотеатру, словно нормальные люди. Всю жизнь Диего хотел быть лидером самых необычных.  
— Мы с папой и братьями все премьеры в кино смотрели! — восторженно заявила Патч, бросив быстрый взгляд на свое отражение в витрине. — Все-все-все! Ну, пока братья в армию не пошли… Морпехи!  
— А ты, вроде бы, выбрала колледж, — бросил Диего. Ему не хотелось говорить, что с отцом, братьями и сестрами они никуда не ходили.  
— Ну да, — гордо отозвалась, вскинув подбородок. — Окончила год назад. Решила немного хоть по Штатам попутешествовать. Да и когда родители живут один на юге, другой на севере — сложновато заглянуть на семейный ужин.  
Диего не особо интересовался, кто откуда на курсе, и то, что она окончила колледж — не знал. Учитывая, что рос он в довольно-таки закрытом месте, как общаться с людьми другого пола разбирался лишь по книжкам и кино. Но проблема была еще и в том, что он предпочитал приключения и боевики, а монолог того носатого ирландца из относительно свежего фильма про то, как освобождает дочь, не слишком подходил для простой болтовни с симпатичной девчонкой, позвавшей провести вечер вместе.  
— А ты... — как-то осторожно начала Патч, сглотнула, но продолжила, смотря вперед перед собой: — Ты знаешь свою биологическую мать? Пытался ее искать?  
Хмыкнув, Диего улыбнулся уголком рта. Похоже, не все было написано в тех идиотских комиксах про их семейку, совсем не все:  
— И не пытался. Харгривз нас выкупил. Зачем мне искать человека, продавшего меня безэмоциональному психопату, решившему, что горстка детей со способностями может бороться настоящей преступностью?  
— Прости...  
— Да ничего, Патч! — Диего шутливо толкнул ее локтем. Наверное потому что она, как теперь выяснилось, росла с братьями, с ней было довольно просто общаться.  
— Зови Юдора, — произнесла она как-то слишком мягко и легко сжала его предплечье. Хоть прикосновение и было коротким, но он кожей почувствовал мозолистые ладони и сильные пальцы.  
— У нас вообще долгое время не было имен, — зачем-то сказал Диего. — Только номера. Первый... Я вот почему-то был Вторым. А потом... потом появилась _мама_ , Грейс. Она нам и придумала имена.  
— Звучит жутко, — тихо ответила Патч.  
— Ага.  
Они уже дошли до кинотеатра. Людей было немного. Из открытых дверей пахло воздушной кукурузой: соленой и сладкой. Рейтинг фильма, на который они собирались, типа «взрослый», так что пришлось лезть за правами.  
— Ты взял с собой ножи? — еле сдерживая смех, шепотом спросила Патч, когда им протянули два билета. Вопрос показался странным. Конечно, он взял ножи. Он без них в уборную даже не ходит. На всякий случай. — А ты, Диего Харгривз, полон сюрпризов! Может, по пиву?  
— Я не... — начал было протестовать Диего. Он не очень любил алкоголь: реакция замедлялась, ощущение пространства. Ему не нужно было отключать мозг, потому что его, в отличие от Клауса, не мучала толпа мертвецов, решившая с ним пообщаться, раз тот может.  
— Одно пиво — не пиво, — рассмеялась Патч и потащила к бару.

Пока она заказывала, Диего смотрел по сторонам. Было что-то в старых кинотеатрах особенное. Бордовый ковролин насквозь пропитался пылью, а в такие же бордовые стены намертво въелся запах воздушной кукурузы в масле. Куча постеров будущих фильмов, и на одном взгляд задержался. Какая-то очередная романтическая еботня с его сестрой Эллисон. Интересно, Лютер их смотрит? Диего не смог сдержать смешок, представив, как его тупой братец-размазня пялится в ящик, плача, словно девчонка, пока Эллисон на экране целуется с очередным актеришкой, снимающимся в таких же низкопробных мелодрамах.  
— Это же?.. — послышался голос Патч прямо за спиной. Как же он ее не услышал? Развернувшись, Диего забрал свою уже открытую бутылку, которую ему протягивали, и проследил за взглядом.  
— Ага, сестра.  
— Круто! — выдохнула Патч и, не отрывая взгляда от вульгарного постера, чокнулась с ним.  
— Я бы предпочел пару братьев-морпехов.  
— Перестань! — она шутливо стукнула в плечо и отпила пиво. Даже шутливые удары у Патч были очень ничего. 

В зале оказалось не так уж и много людей. В основном по центру. Их места располагались ряда за два до последнего. Поджав губы, Диего сел:  
— А поближе не было?  
— Проблемы со зрением? Я лучше вижу издалека, — Патч развалилась в кресле и убрала свое пиво в подлокотник.  
— Да нет, — качнул он головой, тоже пытаясь расслабиться, хотя совершенно не умел. Все-таки настоящий лидер должен быть всегда собран. Готов.

Диего уже допил пиво и, почти касаясь губами уха Патч, спросил:  
— То есть, тут мы типа должны сопереживать ебанутым гопникам, ограбившим банк?  
— А-ага, — кивнула она и немного пьяно хохотнула. — Знаешь, бывает такое, что обстоятельства...  
— Они же преступники, — зашипел Диего, чувствуя, что начинает злиться. Уму непостижимо: кучка преступников — хорошие, а вот офицер ФБР — плохой! Да как так?!  
— Эй, — мягко прошептала Патч и опустила ладонь ему на бедро. Теплая. — Это просто фильм. Расслабься! Тут люди, попавшие в обстоятельства...  
Ладонь поползла вверх, пальцы залезли под штанину. Диего подумал, что, вероятно, имело смысл найти более длинные и узкие шорты, и надеть под них белье, когда крепкие пальцы Патч мягко прошлись по его члену. Усмехнувшись, она выскользнула и опустила ладонь на его пах, не отводя взгляда от экрана.  
— Это разве не административное правонарушение? — выдохнул Диего, ощущая, как член начинает возбуждаться.  
— А есть доказательства? — улыбнувшись, хищно прикусила губу Патч и, поставив пустую бутылку Диего на пол, подняла подлокотник. — Презумпция невиновности. Камер тут нет, а ДНК я не думаю, что ты оставишь.  
Она приспустила его шорты и обхватила губами и без того стоящий член. Диего судорожно искал камеры видеонаблюдения или охранников, но ничего не заметил и, как только тот отличный чувак из ФБР пристрелил ту мразь с татуировкой на шее и с несколькими судимостями, кончил, сжимая обивку кресла.  
— Я же говорила, что не останется, — облизав губы, улыбнулась Патч и потянулась к недопитому пиву.  
Он натянул шорты обратно и, откинувшись в кресле, попытался дышать нормально. На экране главный герой, тоже та еще мразь, хоть его типа и пытались выставить жертвой, убегал. Патч рядом усмехнулась — это он видел боковым зрением.

— Ну как тебе? — из зала они вышли молча, и только на улице Патч заговорила.  
— Кино или?.. — спросил Диего, прекрасно зная, что его мнение о фильме Патч совершенно не интересует. Он даже не дернулся, когда она схватила его за предплечье и резко потащила в подворотню.

Патч впечатала его в мокрую холодную стену и пролезла языком в рот. Внезапно в памяти вспышками всплыли все те подвыпившее девочки...  
— Я так не могу, — отстранился Диего, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони и избегая взгляда Патч. — Это неправильно.  
— Твой уже стоящий колом член говорит совершенно о другом, — усмехнулась Патч. Она сделала пару шагов назад и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Мне хочется это сделать, — признался Диего, удивившись, что не заикнулся, — но не здесь.

Патч поймала такси, хрипло бросила, что ехать близко. Они на заднем сиденье, и Диего прекрасно видел, что соски у Патч давно торчат сквозь белье и легкое платье. Она раздвинула ноги, но Диего лишь мог мять свой снова вставший член, убрав руку в карман. Таксист — честный человек. Незачем создавать ему проблемы. Патч рядом тяжело задышала; повернув голову, он увидел, как она пальцами залезла в свои трусы.  
— Подожди, — шепнул Диего, убрав руку от члена. — Давай уже доедем?  
Патч кивнула и отвела взгляд почти черных глаз.  
От ее похотливого взгляда Диего еще больше возбуждался. Он уже чувствовал терпкий мускусный запах и подумал, насколько уже намокло ее белье. И вообще — какое оно. Вряд ли что-то кружевное и неудобное.  
Скромный дом в скромном районе. Смеясь, Патч подбирала ключи.

Не успела дверь закрыться за их спинами, как Патч прижала Диего к стене в прихожей, у него не было даже мысли высвободиться. Он лишь выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Патч с силой притянула за шею, быстро и напористо поцеловала, прикусила за шею. Пальцы Диего скользнули под подол платья. Он оказался прав: никакого кружева и очень влажно. Усмехнувшись ему в губы, она потянула на себя и попятилась. Приоткрыв глаза, Диего понял, что к небольшому комоду у себя за спиной, сбросила какие-то конверты и усевшись, раздвинула ноги.  
— Подожди, — сглотнул Диего и полез в сумку. Вытащив один презерватив, он отстегнул ее и отбросил в сторону.  
— Дай-ка я, — выдохнула Патч и требовательно протянула ладонь.  
Смысла ей перечить в данной конкретной ситуации он не видел. Она обвила его ногами за пояс, притянула к себе, попутно зубами открыв упаковку, стянула его шорты и слишком уверенным движением натянула презерватив.  
— Ты так задумчиво выглядишь, будто не знаешь, что делать дальше, — ошалело выдохнула она.  
— Пытаюсь понять, той ли стороной, — ухмыльнулся Диего и, отодвинув ее белье, задержался, заглядывая Патч в глаза. Сквозь презерватив чувствовал ее жар, а во взгляде — желание.  
Он уперся руками в стену над ее головой. Патч снова попыталась притянуть ногами, но Диего только шире улыбнулся. Так ему нравилось намного больше. Уставившись исподлобья, она недовольно сопела. Диего влажно поцеловал и вошел. Патч ощутимо провела пальцами с короткострижеными ногтями от основания его черепа вверх и подставила под его губы шею. 

Долбаный комод стучал по стене. По спине под рубашкой щекотно стекал вдоль позвоночника пот, а у выгибающейся под ним Патч внезапно внутри стало слишком тесно, и ритм удерживать стало просто невозможно. Рвано войдя в нее еще несколько раз, Диего кончил и уперся лбом в ее плечо, с которого сползло платье. Переведя дыхание, он вынул член, стянул презерватив и, завязав его, посмотрел на Патч:  
— Салфетки не будет?  
Открыв верхний ящик комода, на котором продолжала сидеть, она протянула почти пустую коробку и откинулась спиной к стене.  
— Неплохо, — усмехнулась Патч и поправила лениво белье. — Только зачем ты меня укусил в плечо?  
— А? Да? — удивленно он уставился на нее. Даже в темноте коридора можно было заметить следы зубов в районе трапеции. А он даже как-то не запомнил этого момента. Натянув шорты, посмотрел по сторонам: — А куда выкинуть можно?  
— Пошли, — Юдора спрыгнула с комода, одернула платье и поманила за собой. Диего поднял сумку с ножами и последовал, похоже, на кухню. 

Простая, уютная кухня, где, наверное, когда-то собиралась вся семья. Прихватки, полотенца, какие-то штуки, развешанные по стенам. Даже полка с кулинарными книгами. А еще — детские рисунки на холодильнике. Совсем уже почти выцветшие. Кривые, с нелепыми человечками и аккуратной взрослой подписью вроде: «Юдора, 6: мы с братьями играем в мяч».  
— Под раковиной, — кивнула Патч. Она достала два стакана и открыла холодильник. Диего выбросил мусор, вымыл руки и посмотрел на нее. — Пиво или что-то еще?  
— Просто воды, — взяв стакан, он повернул кран.  
— Как знаешь, — пожав плечами, Патч поставила свой на холодильник и достала бутылку пива, открыла о край стола.  
— У тебя тут уютно, — попытался прервать неловкую тишину Диего. Глотнул воды и снова обвел кухню глазами. — Вряд ли за завтраком тут отец запрещал вам разговаривать.  
— Нет, — голос Патч показался одновременно и мягким, и грустным. — У нас... была крепкая семья. Со всеми этими подколами, шумными семейными обедами, поездками за город...  
— Наверное, было здорово, — покрутив в пальцах стакан и допив воду, Диего всполоснул его и поставил в сушилку. Почему-то вокруг у всех было нормальное детство. — Наверное, пойду.  
— Куда? — рассмеялась Патч. — В общагу? Не смеши.  
— А?.. — похоже, он снова не мог произнести нужное слово. И смех, и взгляд были совсем не такими, какие Диего считал, что должны сейчас быть у нее. — Ты... не против?  
— Идиот, — закатив глаза, она разом допила пиво, уверенно прошагала к раковине, чтобы выбросить бутылку. Хлопнув дверцей, уставилась Диего в глаза. От нее пахло пивом: — То есть ты считаешь, что если девочка тебе отсосала в кино, готова была дать себя оттрахать в вонючей подворотне, но в итоге притащила домой, где даже до дивана не дошла, — так просто отпустит тебя в ночь? Не глупи, Харгривз! Прими душ, поспи в нормальной кровати.  
Внезапно она лизнула его подбородок и, отскочив, засмеялась.  
— А еще у меня есть машинка. К утру твои шмотки высохнут, а то от рубашки уже начинает попахивать потом.  
— Уговорила.

Патч взяла его за руку и повела куда-то. В ванной сняла и его, и свою одежду, сунула в стиральную машину и, улыбнувшись, включила воду в душе. В кабинке вдвоем было чертовски тесно. Патч мягко водила мыльной губкой по его груди, пока он просто смотрел, как капли быстро бегут по ее скулам, приоткрытым губам. Ее смуглая кожа на фоне белого кафеля приобретала какой-то совершенно необыкновенный теплый оттенок, и он не смог сдержаться, чтобы не поцеловать место, где уже понемногу темнел след его укуса.

Даже в темноте, в комнате Патч можно было рассмотреть многое. Все стены в фотографиях, каких-то дипломах, какие-то кубки, на крючке — медали. Она сняла покрывало и неаккуратно повесила его на стул, откинула одеяло:  
— Прошу.  
Диего лег. Белье свежее, но, показалось, что постелили его очень и очень давно. Патч легла рядом и укрыла их одеялом.  
— Можешь меня просто обнять? — прошептала она.  
Она была теплой, пахла своим мылом, а ее мокрые волосы, приятно щекотавшие лицо, — вишней. Почти как ее же блеск для губ, или чем она там пользуется. Диего мягко коснулся губами ее шеи и закрыл глаза, слушая ее замедляющееся дыхание и пытаясь под него подстроиться..

Когда он проснулся — было еще темно. Светящиеся зеленым электронные часы на тумбочке показывали около пяти утра. Из окна лился мягкий свет фонаря, сквозь штору отбрасывающий на голую спину Патч забавные тени. Она лежала рядом на животе, обняв подушку и чуть раздвинув ноги. Одеяло куда-то съехало. Диего не смог удержаться, чтобы не провести пальцем вдоль ее позвоночника, и дальше, между ягодиц. Ее спина была одновременно сильной и нежной. Патч во сне дернулась и приподняла таз. Послюнявив пальцы, опустил их на клитор и принялся ласкать. Сначала, казалось, Патч никак не реагирует. Но понемногу становилось все более мокро. Вроде бы она не проснулась, но начала подаваться бедрами, лениво и сонно. Диего не хотелось входить, пока она спала, хотя член был уже наготове. Сев на колени так, чтобы ноги Патч были между его, он, продолжая ласкать клитор, плюнул себе в другую ладонь и сжал член. Еще вроде бы спящая, но уже откликающаяся Патч выбивала весь воздух из легких, ничего особо не делая. Не выдержав, он опустился, грудью касаясь ее спины, а членом — лобка. Горячая шея пахла мускусом и немного вишней. Он попытался подлезть пальцами под грудь, чтобы нащупать соски, когда Патч абсолютно осознанно принялась тереться промежностью о его член. В осознанности не было сомнения, потому что одной рукой она обхватила его шею и выгнулась в пояснице. Диего дотянулся до своей сумки на тумбочке у часов и выудил презерватив. Порвав зубами упаковку, трясущимися от вожделения пальцами, он все-таки его натянул, даже правильно, и снова приставил головку к лобку Патч. Она громко выдохнула и, направив своей рукой его член в себя, сама насадилась. Казалось, что это не Диего трахает ее, хоть и это он был сверху. Все казалось еще сумбурнее, чем вечером. Патч скрестила ноги, и член Диего оказался плотно зажат, глубоко входить не получалось, зато стало сильно уже. Патч глухо стонала в подушку, и ее спина напрягалась. Она вся напрягалась. Поцеловав ее шею, Диего почувствовал солоноватый вкус пота. Патч начала активно подмахивать бедрами, и казалось, что это она задает ритм. Упершись на локти, Диего не отрывал губ от того места, которое вчера случайно укусил. Он чувствовал, как сокращаются, расслабляются и снова сокращаются мышцы. Выскользнул из Патч, выпрямился, сев на колени, стянул презерватив, и всего пары движений кистью хватило, чтобы кончить ей между лопаток. Она как-то чуть разочарованно коротко выдохнула и, расслабившись, закрутила волосы в узел.  
— Я могла бы попросить, чтобы ты это слизал, — хрипло произнесла Патч, начиная подниматься, и Диего слез с нее. Она встала и с улыбкой посмотрела на него: — Но не буду. Можешь мне спину в душе потереть, только волосы не мочи.

Диего все-таки сначала натянул свою чистую и сухую одежду, а только потом взял душ, чтобы смыть с Патч все, что он на ней прямо или косвенно оставил. Она параллельно чистила зубы, повернувшись спиной. Сплюнув и протянув щетку, она поинтересовалась, чуть повысив голос, чтобы перекричать шум душа:  
— И что это на тебя нашло, а? То вечером хочешь сбежать, то во сне начинаешь трахать? Что-то, Диего Харгривз, темная вы лошадка, темная.  
Струи стекали по сильной и красивой спине Патч, по ее упругим ягодицам, на которых синели следы от пальцев, и Диего совершенно не помнил, когда их _так_ сжимал, но свежие. Точно его. Такого же цвета, что и след его укуса.  
— Так что на тебя нашло? — все еще не поворачиваясь, крикнула Патч, кладя мыло на полочку. — Может, от пива того так понесло, раз ты не пьешь?  
— Одно пиво — не пиво, — усмехнулся Диего, вырубая воду. Патч повернулась к нему. По ее груди, животу, ногам, путаясь в волосах, тонкой аккуратной полоской на лобке, скатывались капли, и каждую из них хотелось поймать губами. Он глубоко вдохнул, и на выдохе произнес: — Похоже, это просто я, какой есть.


End file.
